Sudden Change (sasuke oneshot)
by ic.laxieve
Summary: AU SasukeXOC...After years of pushing her away and giving her the cold shoulder, Sasuke suddenly changed his ways towards hers...And was about to know why...Please leave a useful review nya You can also compare which is better: this or the other one "Angel Wings"...Arigatou!


**Sudden Change**

((A/N: This is the first plot I thought of for your request, .Hime.1993…I know that this isn't really much so I posted the 'Angel Wings' for you to read rather than this…but I decided to post this as well to know what you think of it…I hope that it isn't as lifeless as I think it is…Gomen for not writing right…My head's in a spin right now actually….hehehe… Please read and review minna-sama! Onegai, nya~ Arigatou!))

OC Info: (This is .Hime.1993 ' s OC)

Name: Hikari Aino (meaning: Light of Love)

Age: 16 (in this story)

Hair: Black, waist length with bangs on the right side of her face

Eyes: Light brown

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Life. Sometimes she thought that it was all she was left with after losing her parents. She lost them when she was only a child. Their family was a wealthy one that men with ill-intentions broke into their home. She was so scared at that time that she hid in their attic, inside a box that she would use when she was playing. She didn't know how long or what was happening outside her box but by the time she went out and came down the stairs, there were policemen…and there was blood all over the marble floor. But what shocked her most were the bodies lying on that pool of blood: her parents.

The police took her and brought her to an orphanage. Traumatized by what she had seen, she spent a whole month sitting by the window of her given room. She would not eat until she was forced to do so. And she would not speak a word to anyone.

Then her school days came. The sponsor of the orphanage also served as her sponsor for her education. But it was never better for her when she set her foot in the school. She was immediately bullied by kids due to the absence of parents. But that was when she met him.

He saved her from those bullies. He became her friend. He taught her things that she wouldn't have bothered thinking. He was there when he needed her. But things could change. All of us knew that.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=Fast Forward=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

A sixteen year-old Hikari arrived at her rented apartment a lot earlier than the usual. She had managed to get out of detention earlier than expected. She chuckled as she sat down on her bed.

"I bet Naruto is happier than I am!" she giggled.

Getting detentions and such was quite alright for her though it was not entirely her fault that Naruto would usually drag her around for some "harmless pranks" as he would put it. And every time they needed to write an apology letter to some teachers, Hinata was always there to help them. And when getting stuck in cleaning duties, Tenten and Ino would always give her a hand though they would constantly pester her about getting a boyfriend (instigated by Ino).

She didn't mind getting into troubles since she always got to spend time with her friends. They were like her savior and hope after all.

"If only _he_ didn't push me away," she whispered to herself.

=.=.=.=.FLASHBACK=.=.=.=.=

"_Sasuke?" a younger Hikari sat beside her friend on the park._

_He didn't answer._

"_I'm…I'm sorry about your parents…" she tried to hold his hand._

_But he slapped it away. "You don't have to," he said quietly. "Just leave."_

_She remained quiet but didn't move from where she was. It had been a year since they became friends and they were inseparable. But that changed ever since Sasuke lost his parents. But she knew that it wasn't just his parents' death…there was still one more reason._

"_I won't leave you alone, Sasuke!" she told him as she stubbornly held his hand, tightly. "You're my friend!"_

"_Just leave me alone like my brother did!" Sasuke stood up suddenly, shoving his hand out of her grasp. "I don't need anyone else! I don't need anyone's pity! I can live with myself!"_

_And with that, he walked away without as much looking back to her._

=.=.=.=.=.=.END OF FLASH BACK=.=.=.=.=.=

At school the next day, she sat on her seat at the back with a sigh like she always would. The first period was Chemistry like it always was every Tuesday—her first period with him.

Sasuke took his seat beside her and she greeted him. They had been assigned as permanent partners for the whole school year and how Hikari wanted to skip this class but it would be useless since he would still be in her class for the next two periods.

"Good morning," Sasuke mumbled as he plopped his bag on the ground beside his seat.

Hikari just stared at him. Never once would Sasuke actually greet her back!

The substitute teacher, Shizune-san, began giving them instructions as to what they were going to do.

"Please pass me the beaker," Sasuke said as he worked on their experiment. She did what he asked.

It had always been like this in their Chemistry class. Sasuke would always insist on doing the work and she was left with nothing to do but to assist him. She never really asked him why he didn't want her to do the experiment as well since she really didn't know how to approach him now. They were once friends but now, ever since he started avoiding her, she didn't know what to say to him.

"Hikari-chan, if you keep spacing out, the experiment won't be finished," Sasuke suddenly told her though his eyes were focused on mixing the chemicals.

Wait a second! He called her Hikari-chan! It had been ages since he used that nickname! Hikari just blinked at him, unable to believe what he had just called her.

His eyes then shifted to her. His eyes were no longer empty and cold as they usually were. His eyes now were gentle and held a hint of…regret or was it guilt? NO. His eyes were apologizing something that she never imagined.

"Can I talk to you after school?" Sasuke quietly asked.

And she just nodded.

=.=.=.=.=.=.FF=.=.=After School.=.=.=.=.=

Things went normally all through the day. What just kept nagging her mind was Sasuke's sudden change towards her. What did he eat this morning to actually talk to her? He wasn't like that. Every day, she would greet him and would try to talk to him but he just merely ignored her like he would do to other people, mainly his fan girls.

"Hikari-chan…"

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard his voice. He decided to meet her at the school's backyard and she was sure that it was because it was very seldom to students to actually astray there. She slowly turned around to face him and inhaled deeply. Okay, she could do this.

"Why?" she asked without thinking. "Why are you acting like this so sudden?"

He just sighed. "I'm sorry." Then silence followed as a gentle breeze passed by. "I'm sorry for pushing you away. I shouldn't have taken out my anger for my brother on you."

"Then why did you?" she asked again, this time unsure.

"When my parents died…I never heard from my brother ever since. He was away at work by the time I lost my parents…" it seemed like there was an emphasis on that _I_, "I know that the news had reached him but he never came back. It scared me. I became afraid that people would also leave me alone like he did. I was afraid that you would leave me alone like he did."

"But I never," Hikari told him. "I never will."

"I know. But I pushed you away. I thought that it would be better if I don't have anyone important to me to prevent myself from the pain of losing someone dear again," he murmured. "I'm sorry."

"Sasuke, why are you telling me this now?"

"Because…I can't stand it anymore…" he sighed. "It seems that it's more painful to avoid someone important to you rather than losing them."

"Important? I'm important?"

Sasuke lifted a hand and caressed her face. "Yes…from the day you became my friend…and through time, your importance just grew more until I've come to realize that I need you…"

Hikari blushed. "Oh…" that was all she could say.

"I love you."

And her eyes widened as she looked at Sasuke. His face was serious and his eyes held warmth. "W-what?"

"I love you," and without warning, his hand placed itself on her chin and lifted her face to meet her lips with his.

"Sasuke…" Hikari breathed as the pulled away. Then she smiled, "I love you, too."

They walked home together that day and every other day that followed.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=FIN=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

((A/N: As I've said, lifeless….at least it is for me…for anyone who hasn't read the other one-shot yet, 'Angel Wings', read it nyaw and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading this! Arigatou Hikari-chan!))


End file.
